comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Invincible Iron Man
The Invincible Iron Man is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :The Invincible Iron Man #11: 11 Mar 2009 Current Issue :The Invincible Iron Man #12: 01 Apr 2009 Next Issue :The Invincible Iron Man #13: 06 May 2009 Status Ongoing monthly series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Invincible Iron Man #12 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. The Invincible Iron Man #11 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 1: The Five Nightmares' - Collects #1-6. "Tony Stark — Iron Man, billionaire industrialist and director of S.H.I.E.L.D. — faces the most overwhelming challenge of his life. Ezekiel Stane, the son of Tony’s late business rival and archenemy Obadiah, has set his sights, his genius and his considerable fortune on the task of destroying Tony Stark and Iron Man. What’s worse, he’s got Iron Man tech, and he’s every bit Iron Man’s equal and opposite...except younger, faster, smarter... and immeasurably evil." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785134603 Trade Paperbacks *'Invincible Iron Man, vol. 1: The Five Nightmares' - Collects #1-6. "Tony Stark — Iron Man, billionaire industrialist and director of S.H.I.E.L.D. — faces the most overwhelming challenge of his life. Ezekiel Stane, the son of Tony’s late business rival and archenemy Obadiah, has set his sights, his genius and his considerable fortune on the task of destroying Tony Stark and Iron Man. What’s worse, he’s got Iron Man tech, and he’s every bit Iron Man’s equal and opposite...except younger, faster, smarter... and immeasurably evil." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785134123 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer:Matt Fraction. Pencils: Salvador Larroca. Publishing History First published in 2008. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :The Invincible Iron Man #13: 06 May 2009 News & Features * 11 Mar 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/030911-FractionIron-Man.html Taking Tony Down: Matt Fraction on Invincible Iron Man] * 11 Feb 2009 - Matt Fraction's Universe: Iron Man, X-Men and Wolverine (video) * 04 Jan 2009 - CR Holiday Interview #12: Matt Fraction * 26 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19300 The Osborn Supremacy: Iron Man] * 16 Dec 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/120816-Fraction-IronMan.html Iron Man, Hero No More: Matt Fraction on Invincible Iron Man] * 08 Oct 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/100808-Fraction-Iron-Man.html Matt Fraction: Invincible Iron Man & Iron Man Movie Sequel] * 03 Jun 2008 - Marvel's Iron Man "Invincible" in Comics Shops * 09 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16360 Commentary Track: Invincible Iron Man #1 with Matt Fraction] * 08 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=15905 A Stark Contrast: Fraction talks Invincible Iron Man] * 26 Mar 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=151475 Matt Fraction on Invincible Iron Man] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Iron Man Invincible Iron Man